


Some birds, in winter

by LadyAntaresDegonaLienan



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Lemon, M/M, Spaceships, Star Trek AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAntaresDegonaLienan/pseuds/LadyAntaresDegonaLienan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come gli uccelli d'inverno si posano sui fili attendendo il primo caldo, anche Erik Lehnsherr aspetta pazientemente il suo capitano. Un ragazzo dagli occhi blu non fa altro che complicare la situazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some birds, in winter

**Author's Note:**

> Prima di tutto grazie a Skyearth85 per la bellissima fanart. Quando l'ho vista non ho potuto fare a meno di desiderarla intensamente. Inoltre X-Men First Class è un po' il mio fandom-croce: lo adoro ma prima d'ora ho solo scritto drabble, e nulla di particolarmente pregnante; insomma, sono riuscita a sbloccarmi.  
> Il discorso del Word Count che ho fatto nella fanfiction precedente vale anche qui - mi sono andata a infilare in un plot enorme, e sicuramente non sarei riuscita a scrivere tutto in tempo. Ho deciso per un taglio netto per poter scrivere le altre fanfiction partecipanti al Reverse: in definitiva credo che da tutto ciò tirerò fuori una serie.  
> La nave si chiama Enterprise, non ho potuto farne a meno. Ho dovuto trovare altri due nomi per la navi e volevo spararmi, quindi mi sono lasciata andare e mi sono affidata alla tradizione.  
> Erik è un personaggio strano: rispetto al background che X-Men First Class fornisce ho cambiato molte cose, ma ovviamente non ho avuto modo di spiegarle nella storia per mancanza di spazio. Vi basti sapere che Shaw ha completamente scardinato la sua parte vulcaniana.  
> Buona lettura!  
> La bellissima immagine che ha dato origine a tutto ciò è [qui](http://i.imgur.com/TdcJF.jpg).

**Prologo**  
Lasciare definitivamente l’atmosfera di Vulcano gli liberò qualcosa nel petto: voleva bene a suo zio, ma pareva destino che le reciproche interazioni si mantenessero cordiali solo quando non erano in compagnia l’uno dell’altro. Sua zia, poi, non gli aveva mai perdonato di essere venuto al mondo con un aspetto così ridicolmente umano. E cosa dovrebbe farsene Vulcano di lui?, aveva chiesto, dopo che Editha aveva chiuso i suoi occhi azzurri ed era svanita per sempre dal mondo. Sebastian aveva risposto: io posso educarlo al massimo delle sue possibilità, e suo padre aveva detto: va bene. Erik tutt’oggi non riusciva a non fargliene una colpa, nonostante all’epoca le sue intenzioni fossero pure e i suoi pensieri offuscati dalla morte della moglie. Lui era solo un neonato. Mentre Sebastian gli raccontava di quel lontano giorno, Erik sanguinava e vomitava e urlava, e imparava al massimo delle sue possibilità.  
Nello spazio, come era stato già per l’Accademia, Erik sapeva di non doversi vergognare delle proprie orecchie tonde, e riusciva così a sentirsi libero. La lega sotto i suoi piedi cantava una fine melodia che solo la sua mente poteva cogliere, e nulla gli parve più bello.

 

**Capitolo Primo**  
 _[prima di tutto, il respiro di chi ti sta accanto]_

 

Si guardò attorno. Non era la prima volta che le sue perlustrazioni lo portavano fino alla sala centrale degli hangar, ma era la prima volta che le concedeva un poco d’attenzione. La fusoliera della nave spaziale era stupenda: affusolata, ben cromata e sposata architettonicamente con i due grandi motori a curvatura che riposavano, ancora non saldati al corpo centrale, a lato dell’hangar. La base spaziale su cui si trovava al momento – Deep Space Nine – in attesa di un’assegnazione definitiva che lo ricollocasse per la sua prima missione ufficiale si muoveva quietamente nel quadrante Gamma cercando di rimanere ai margini dei confini con il Dominio. Era una situazione instabile, senza appigli sicuri. I mediatori tornavano agli alloggi a orari impossibili e si alzavano poche ore dopo. Sul viso di Armando, ad esempio, si erano ormai dipinte delle linee nette e profonde; il suo compagno di stanza si agitava talmente tanto nel sonno che Erik dubitava godesse di alcun tipo di ristoro; ovviamente con tutto quel rumore di lenzuola e coperte che si ripiegavano su se stesse addormentarsi non era mai facile. L’ultima notte in particolare era stata un’agonia: Erik aveva sonno e l’avrebbe fatto pagare a qualcuno; sfortunatamente non gli era ancora stato dato di capire su chi avrebbe potuto riversare la propria rabbia. Poggiò i polpastrelli contro il vetro dell’oblò, una delle rarissime finestre che davano sullo spazio esterno nell’hangar, e nuovamente si chiese il motivo della sua convocazione. La Federazione raramente ammetteva nuove leve in quella regione dell’universo, poiché i difficili rapporti con il Dominio richiedevano spesso l’uso di manovre diplomatiche e politiche che non tutti gli allievi erano tenuti a possedere. Lui stesso non aveva seguito che due corsi di Diplomazia Interstellare, e risalivano entrambi al suo secondo anno di studi. Erik non era certo un diplomatico: era un ufficiale scientifico specializzato nello studio delle leghe metalliche. Dire che quella chiamata lo avesse colto di sorpresa era un magro eufemismo; si sarebbe aspettato di passare molti anni sulle navi-cargo dirette nei più remoti angoli dell’universo alla ricerca di nuovi metalli da utilizzare, ma mai di essere convocato per un ingaggio che di natura scientifica pareva avere ben poco. Lo scheletro della nuova Enterprise occhieggiava notevolmente alla forma della prima – seppure la tecnologia fosse notevolmente migliorata da allora – ed Erik non poté trattenere un sorriso. Su Vulcano, dove era nato e cresciuto, difficilmente si faceva così facilmente mostra dell’orgoglio che si nutriva per la propria patria. Umani, pensò. Incredibile pensare che presto si sarebbero spinti al di là del quadrante Gamma per lanciarsi nel quadrante Delta e testare le specifiche della nuova nave. Cominciava a innervosirsi. Un Vulcaniano innervosito non era cosa di tutti i giorni, né sulla Deep Space Nine né in nessun angolo del settore, e doveva essere per quello che il capitano Summers gli aveva affidato un breve lavoro di ricognizione; peccato che Erik non conoscesse i progetti, e stesse quindi languendo in un angolo dell’hangar, in attesa di tempi migliori.  
\- Salve! -, lo richiamò una voce da dietro le sue spalle, - E’ nuovo sulla Deep Space Nine?  
A salutarlo era stato un ragazzetto dalle labbra rosse come la terra di Vulcano. I suoi occhi erano vezzosamente socchiusi, quasi che ancora non avessero abbandonato la postura richiesta per accompagnare un sorriso. Erik piegò un sopracciglio. Si chiese quale degli ufficiali avesse deciso di portare il proprio figlio sulla stazione orbitante. Quello prese un mezzo respiro indignato e tossì appena, guardando finalmente Erik dritto negli occhi. Erano blu. – Allora? -, lo incalzò irriverentemente. – E’ nuovo?  
\- Sono atterrato il 22 di questo mese -, disse.  
\- Più di una settimana fa. Mi sembra strano.  
Erik gli concesse poco più che un’occhiata in tralice.  
\- Ah!, intendo, mi sembra strano non averla notata prima. Di solito mi accorgo subito quando qualcuno di nuovo ci raggiunge sulla base spaziale.  
\- E’ incaricato dello sbarco?  
\- Niente affatto. -, rispose quello con un sorriso eccentrico, quasi si stesse divertendo. – Sono Charles. Charles Xavier.  
Il nome avrebbe dovuto dirgli qualcosa, ed era raro che una simile informazione sfuggisse alla sua mente, ma non vi fece troppo conto. Figlio di un ufficiale, decise. – Sono vulcaniano. -, rispose invece.  
\- Un nome difficile, allora. E c’è un modo con cui vi chiamavano all’accademia, amico mio?  
\- Erik.  
\- Erik!, che magnifico nome. -, disse complimentandosi. Erik non ne intuì il motivo: il soprannome non era stato deciso da lui e gli ricordava la sua prima ragazza, Angel. Scosse il capo. – Uno come un altro. – E con questo, girò i tacchi e abbandonò l’hangar.  
Charles Xavier scosse le spalle con l’aria di chi la sapeva lunga nonostante i suoi vent’anni non ancora compiuti. Telepatia e vulcaniani, pensò, non vanno mai molto d’accordo. Proprio in quel momento un meccanico scese dal ponte di prua e lo richiamò con un pensiero secco, chiedendogli di salire a bordo. Charles decise che era il momento adatto per cominciare a prendere confidenza con la sua nave.

*

Di Charles Francis Xavier parlavano quasi tutti i pianeti della Federazione. Grande talento. Ottime capacità di navigazione. Affabile. Giovane, ma dotato di una forte etica morale (forse troppo forte). A Charles non piacevano tutte quelle voci: lo rendevano a tratti un mitomane, a tratti un povero pazzo capitato casualmente sulla strada della buona sorte e a tratti un ragazzino troppo giovane che era riuscito a garantirsi un posto nella flotta solo grazie ai propri sorrisi (a sentire alcuni, in realtà, non solo grazie a quelli). La verità era che la fretta di fuggire dall’enorme casa in cui era stato rinchiuso era divenuta tale da costringerlo a forzare la mente di un paio di selezionatori dell’Accademia perché lo scegliessero prima del tempo. I suoi test preliminari erano ottimi e sapeva di avere delle eccellenti capacità di navigazione. Si vergognava moltissimo di quello che aveva fatto, certo, ma era quasi sicuro che l’ammissione alla scuola gli avesse salvato la vita.  
Adesso, a 17 anni, si ritrovava sulla Deep Space Nine pronto a salpare con la nuova nave ammiraglia della Federazione – la nuova nave ammiraglia del quadrante Gamma. Sospettava che il primo viaggio fosse molto più di facciata di quanto gli avessero dato ad intendere, ma era pronto ad accettare ogni nuova opportunità che gli venisse data. Quel che era certo, comunque, era che al primo errore sarebbe stato relegato per altri tre anni su una piccola nave (come Secondo in Comando) per imparare le tecniche del mestiere. In verità, Charles sapeva tutto sul mestiere: aveva assorbito i ricordi peggiori di tutti i capitani della Flotta, aveva imparato ad affrontare situazioni che nessuna simulazione avrebbe mai potuto mostrargli, e aveva conosciuto i meandri più oscuri della mente umana. Gli mancava solo l’esperienza, ma in fondo la sua nuova nave era lì, pronta e bellissima, interamente a sua disposizione.  
E poi, quel Vulcaniano – Erik.  
Dannazione. Meglio non farsi distrarre. Meglio non pensarci e basta.

*

Erik ricordava perfettamente la prima volta che Sebastian Shaw l’aveva costretto a spogliarsi davanti a lui: era rimasto immobile, in piedi. I minuti avevano lasciato spazio alle ore. L’uomo che era diventato il suo tutore aveva passato tutto il tempo fermo, seduto su una sedia, un sorriso strano che a volte appariva a deformargli le pieghe del volto dopo che esse si erano ridistese per tornare ad assumere un’espressione neutra. Era un ricordo mostruoso: lui, ansante di rabbia, gli occhi bassi sul pavimento e le mani strette a pugno, e il suo corpo che piano piano cominciava a oscillare; dopo le prima ore gli era stato impossibile mantenersi immobile, e aveva cominciato a spostare il peso da una gamba all’altra, sempre più velocemente, fino a che il tutto non si era fuso in un unico movimento che ancora tornava a tormentarlo quando la noia lo assaliva. Molti suoi conoscenti trovavano disturbante la sua necessità costante di trovarsi in movimento. Non sopportava di rimanere seduto per più di una mezz’ora – fatto che gli aveva causato molti problemi, all’accademia – ed evitata con tutte le sue forze il ristagno della mente.  
Erik si metteva a letto solo ed esclusivamente quando sapeva di poter chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarsi direttamente al sonno – altrimenti preferiva affidarsi a lunghe passeggiate sul ponte secondario D, solitamente deserto a quell’ora di notte.  
Le luci erano spente, e ad annullare il silenzio c’era solo un quieto fischio proveniente da un’apparecchiatura per le misurazioni di pressione; era il solito sibilo che gli teneva compagnia per un’oretta prima di andare a dormire. Erik era abituato a sentirlo svanire e poi tornare mano a mano che passeggiava lungo il ponte, allontanandosi dall’imbocco con l’ascensore. Stava appunto pensando di chiedere ad Azazel di riparare il piccolo guasto quando, girando un angolo cieco, non si ritrovò davanti una persona. La mano scattò immediatamente verso la cintura: solo un attimo dopo si ricordò di aver lasciato la pistola in camera. Chi pensa di doversi difendere in un ponte sempre deserto? Sciocco Erik, si rimproverò.  
\- Ehi! -, disse l’uomo. – Va tutto bene, sono dell’equipaggio. Scusami. Non era mia intenzione coglierti di sorpresa.  
Erik si ritrovò a socchiudere gli occhi per cogliere al meglio ogni dettagli della figura che aveva parlato; gli sembrava stranamente famigliare. Fu solo quando riuscì a scorgere gli occhi violetti ben aperti sul suo viso che si ricordò dell’incontro il giorno prima.  
\- Forse non ti ricordi di me. Xavier. Charles. Nell’hangar. Ieri, se non ricordo male, ma forse-  
\- Mi ricordo di te.  
Sul viso del ragazzo – perché non era ancora un uomo, questo era certo – si dipinse un breve sorriso che tuttavia, al posto di svanire, rimase lì, ben piantato, sognante, come se il semplice fatto che Erik si ricordasse di lui fosse un avvenimento incredibile, da segnare sul giornale di bordo. Erik non poté fare a meno di pensare che se quel ragazzetto avesse avuto una nave l’avrebbe sicuramente fatto. Troppo fiducioso, troppo simpatico, troppo sorridente – la Flotta non l’aveva ancora formato in tutte le direzioni.  
\- Erik, giusto?  
\- Per comodità mi è stato assegnato un cognome; una sorta di patronimico terrestre. Guardiamarina Lehnsherr, affidato all’Enterprise. – rimase indeciso sulla necessità o meno di fare il saluto, ma poi si astenne da ulteriori movimenti. Il ragazzo davanti a sé aveva ancora quel sorriso strano appuntato sul volto: gli occhi blu, tuttavia, avevano preso una sfumatura ironica, sagacemente divertita, che rendevano l’intera figura stranamente matura.  
\- Xavier. – disse lentamente. – Ma questo lo sapevi già.  
\- Sì.  
\- E cosa fate su questo ponte, Guardiamarina Lehnsherr?  
Era curioso come mischiasse senza alcun tipo di discriminazione i due nominativi che lui gli aveva fornito. Un attimo prima era solo Erik, un passeggero come tanti, e l’istante dopo un Guardiamarina della Enterprise. La cosa non lo confondeva, anzi, lo lasciava completamente a suo agio. C’era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in lui.  
\- Cammino. Mi piace prendere sonno immediatamente e stanotte non ero stanco.  
Si stirò fra di loro un silenzio confortevole. Xavier ancora sorrideva, la testa appena piegata sulla sinistra. Gli occhi blu continuavano a fissarlo; non si muovevano di un solo millimetro dalla posizione che avevano assunto minuti prima, quando gli aveva rivolto la parola. – Potrei chiederti la stessa cosa.  
\- Ultimamente sono pensieroso. Manca solo una settimana al viaggio inaugurale. La nave è pronta, ma gli scudi sono ancora da armare. Spero che si possa affrontare un viaggio senza rischi.  
Quella era un’informazione a cui Erik aveva avuto accesso solo ieri sera. Pur essendo un Guardiamarina sapeva di essere tenuto in considerazione dal Capitano Summers: era stato proprio lui a richiedere la presenza di Erik sulla Deep Space Nine appena dopo la sua uscita dall’Accademia. Ventiquattro anni non erano molti per un Guardiamarina su una nave ammiraglia, ed Erik era abbastanza fiero di sé e del risultato ottenuto. Rimaneva il fatto: se Xavier aveva saputo degli scudi era sicuramente imparentato con qualcuno che aveva accesso a informazioni riservate. Un Tentente, quantomeno. Magari un padre o un fratello – anche se ancora non capiva la necessità di portare un pezzo della famiglia sulla stazione orbitante.  
\- C’è qualcuno che conosci sulla nave?  
\- Qualcuno che-  
Xavier si mise una mano alla tempia e parve trapassarlo con lo sguardo. Erik non riusciva a capire che cosa diamine stesse succedendo. Le labbra rosse del ragazzo si strinsero prima in una breve smorfia, e poi nel sorriso più sincero che avesse mai visto sul viso di un essere umano. Persino la sua anima vulcaniana – incredibilmente attratta dall’estetica delle cose, ma pigra nello svegliarsi – ne fu incredibilmente attratta. L’incredibile grandezza degli occhi era controbilanciata dal colore rosso della bocca, e il naso, forse un po’ troppo largo, equilibrava perfettamente questi due intensi aspetti del suo viso. La piega della mascella era forte e virile. Nel complesso, era incredibilmente attraente.  
\- Ah!, sì. C’è qualcuno che conosco sulla nave. – lo disse con un tale tono di sfida che Erik per un secondo non comprese quello che gli stava dicendo; come se mentre lui intendeva un significato, il ragazzo avesse cercato di dirgli qualcos’altro.  
\- L’Enterprise è una nave sicura.  
\- Lo dici soltanto perché è la nave a cui sei stato assegnato, Erik.  
\- Tutte le navi della Federazione sono sicure.  
\- Tutte le navi possono essere distrutte.  
\- Tutte le navi possono essere difese.  
Charles fece un passo avanti.  
\- Noi tutti possiamo morire. Nello stesso istante.  
\- Questo è improbabile.  
\- Sì, Vulcaniano Erik, Guardiamarina Lehnsherr. Ma è più improbabile del nostro incontro qui, in questo ponte deserto, nelle tarde ore della notte?  
La sua voce aveva assunto una sfumatura pericolosa, suadente. Erik sapeva benissimo riconoscere un pericolo quando questo gli si avvicinava: sentiva la scissione tra la sua anima vulcaniana e quella terrestre. Una tirava da una parte, perché Erik girasse su se stesso e abbandonasse il ponte pur volendo continuare a rimirare quella strana creatura, l’altra desiderava ardentemente artigliare le braccia del ragazzo per poterlo tirare a sé.  
\- Dovrei andare.  
\- Dovresti. Ma non credo lo farai.  
Il sorriso scomparve poco prima che le labbra di Xavier toccassero le sue. Erik rimase immobile per parecchi secondi. Il ragazzo muoveva gentilmente le proprie labbra sulle sue; tornava di pochi millimetri indietro e poi di nuovo in avanti, la bocca semi-chiusa e il fiato caldo che si spandeva sul viso. La sensazione fu così sconvolgente che per un attimo Erik temette di essere entrate nel suo periodo di Pon Farr. Ripensandoci, tuttavia, gli pareva improbabile: non sentiva particolari squilibri – era semplicemente sconvolto.  
Xavier si allontanò brevemente da lui, gli occhi blu socchiusi. Parve considerarlo per un istante. Si morse le labbra e parve sul punto si aprirle per dire qualcosa; probabilmente scusarsi e poi correre via dal ponte per morire di vergogna nel suo letto.  
Erik non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciargli fare nessuna di queste cose. Si lanciò contro di lui, ancorandogli le mani sui fianci e spingendolo contro di sé. La sua bocca scivolo prima su quella del ragazzo, poi sul suo orecchio e sul collo. Morse con delicatezza ed esalò un respiro di soddisfazione nel sentire il corpo sotto il suo rabbrividire completamente. Era padrone della situazione e aveva tutta l’intenzione di sfruttarla.  
\- Erik, Erik.  
Il ragazzo chiamava il suo nome a più riprese quando le gambe gli cedevano. Allora Erik lo stringeva ancora più forte e lo schiacciava contro la parete.  
\- Charles. – disse infine. – Mi chiamo Charles.  
\- Lo so, Charles… hai mai fatto-?  
Lui lo fissava con occhi di un pazzo. Erik avrebbe potuto chiedergli se conosceva la formula per trasformare il piombo in oro e, molto probabilmente, quello avrebbe risposto con tutta naturalezza che sì, la conosceva e che sì, ne era in possesso.  
\- Sì. Solo, ti prego… per favore. Sono stato solo per molto tempo.  
A Erik proruppe un risolino. – Non potrai avere più di vent’anni, Charles.  
Le mani intorno alle sue spalle si strinsero appena. – Venti anni solo lunghi, in solitudine. – commentò. Poi socchiuse le labbra e lo baciò, di nuovo, poi sulla guancia. Poi si girò poggiando il corpo a ridosso del muro, spingendo il bacino contro il corpo compatto dell’altro. Erik non se lo fece ripetere. Archiviò le sua parole in un buio anfratto della sua mente e lo coprì interamente con il suo corpo. Gli tolse i pantaloni calandoli fino alle sue ginocchia e poi, gentilmente, spinse un dito contro di lui, penetrandolo lentamente. Era così stretto che il solo pensiero gli mosse la mano in un affondo un po’ troppo generoso per la progressione delle cose. Charles mugolò, colto in fallo dal dolore. – Scusa. – sussurrò Erik. – E’ che tu-  
\- Continua. – lo incitò l’altro.  
Erik perse completamente la cognizione del tempo. Continuò per ore a muovere dolcemente la mano impalando Charles sulle sue dita, aumentando sempre di più il ritmo e poi inserendo con delicatezza il medio e l’anulare man mano che il ragazzo si rilassava intorno a lui. Ci furono momenti in cui temeva di poter rovinare qualcosa di così magnifico: allora Charles gli afferrava il polso con la mano sinistra – la destra rimaneva ancorata alla sua tempia per un qualche strano vezzo – e lo spingeva contro di lui con più forza, incitandolo a non fermarsi. Infine Charles si girò contro di lui, gli baciò dolcemente le labbra e crollò sulle sue ginocchia. Erik esalò un mezzo respiro di attesa che lo costrinse a poggiare i palmi delle mani contro il muro. Charles slacciò con cura i pantaloni della divisa e con un solo gesto complicato fece scivolare a terra anche la biancheria intima. Poi sorrise e poggiò la bocca sulla sua erezione, leccando minuziosamente. Erik emise un gemito di disperazione che fece guardare l’altro in alto: essere testimone di una simile vista distrusse in Erik qualunque tipo di inibizione. Mosse il bacino in avanti perché Charles aprisse le labbra e quello lo fece, avvolgendolo interamente fino a che Erik non toccò il fondo della gola. La lingua del ragazzo si muoveva dolcemente contro il suo pene, carezzandolo. Si mosse un paio di volte, avanti e indietro, fino a che non fu costretto a tirare Charles per farlo alzare.  
Quello poggiò la guancia contro il muro e gli fece uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi carichi di attesa.  
\- Non mi farai male. – disse.  
\- Charles.  
\- So che non mi farai male.  
Erik guidò la testa della propria erezione fino a strusciare contro l’ano di Charles. Rimase lì qualche secondo, strusciandosi appena, fino a che l’altro non emise un miagolio disperato e non spinse indietro proprio mentre Erik si muoveva tentativamente in avanti. L’attrito fu terribile, e per un attimo Erik fu tentato di urlare e scattare all’indietro. Ma poi Charles lo accolse in sé e in tre brevi spinte fu completamente dentro di lui. Era caldo e stretto e pensò di poter morire.  
Afferrò l’erezione del ragazzo e cominciò a muovere il braccio, avanti e indietro, mentre con l’altra mano serrava contro di sé il torace del ragazzo: diede due o tre spinte leggere, come a provare fino a dove sarebbe potuto spingersi, e quando infine perse completamente la ragione cominciò a muoversi come un indemoniato, guidato solo dai gemiti che Charles gli lanciava contro l’orecchio. Era fantastico. Si spinse dentro di lui innumerevoli volte, sempre più forte, fino a che non poté fare altro che bloccarlo contro di sé e ondulare il bacino. La sua mano si cosparse di sperma e quando sentì Charles contrarsi contro di sé venne accasciandosi sul muro. Per qualche minuto furono solamente cullati dai loro respiri ansanti. Charles tremava per la stanchezza; Erik, dal canto suo, si sentiva talmente al di fuori di qualunque mondo: difficile percepire qualcosa di reale come la spossatezza o il dolore nei muscoli delle gambe. Infine si separò da Charles con un grugnito e lo girò per poterlo vedere in viso. Le labbra erano rosse e gonfie, gli occhi socchiusi. Lo baciò dolcemente e quando quello rispose al bacio lo spinse nuovamente contro il muro. Avrebbe potuto continuare per secoli, se la sveglia del suo orologio da polso non avesse improvvisamente cominciato a suonare. Il rumore spaventò Charles, che s’irrigidì appena.  
\- Devo andare. Che ore sono?  
\- Le cinque. Devo andare anche io. Charles…  
Quello gli posò un dito sulle labbra. – Ci vedremo presto. E grazie, Erik.  
Scomparve con una facilità tale che, per un secondo, Erik dubitò interamente della sua esistenza.

*

La giornata era stata un inferno. Aveva finalmente ottenuto accesso a tutti i piani della Enterprise e li aveva avidamente consumati fino a conoscerli a memoria. Le palpebre minacciavano di chiedersi a ogni istante, ma non era momento per distrarsi. Riuscì a rubare qualche ora di sonno durante le pause pranzo e infine, quando venne il momento di andare a letto, decise di non coricarsi immediatamente. Aveva desiderio di raggiungere il ponte e di parlare con Charles. Se era vero che aveva un parente nell’Enterprise, Erik voleva almeno sapere di chi si trattava. Inoltre era inutile mentire a se stesso. Gli sarebbe piaciuto sapere qualcosa di più su quel ragazzo. Tuttavia all’uscita dagli ascensori lo accolse un rumore infernale: il ponte era deserto, ma gli schermi sul muro interno recitavano un ordine di raccolta sul ponte principale per tutti gli ufficiali dell’Enterprise. Erik masticò un’imprecazione e si lanciò nuovamente sull’ascensore. Camminò il più velocemente possibile e poi, raggiunto il termine della sua già breve pazienza, si mise a correre. Arrivò sul ponte principale trafelato ma con un certo vantaggio sugli altri suoi colleghi che avevano gli alloggi ben più distanti del ponte secondario D: era un inferno. C’erano persone che correvano senza una meta precisa e più di una Guardiamarina si stava mettendo le mani nei capelli. Erik individuò immediatamente Armando, e gli fu al fianco in un attimo. – Armando, - disse – che diavolo sta succedendo qui?  
Quello alzò gli occhi su di lui rapidamente e lo fissò giusto il tempo necessario per sincerarsi che fosse stato veramente lui a parlare; poi tornò a osservare lo schermo. – Il Dominio. -, disse soltanto.  
\- Il Dominio? Il Dominio cosa?  
\- Ci hanno appena mandato una trasmissione sullo schermo principale. Sostengono che il varo della nuova nave sia una chiara minaccia per l’equilibrio nel settore, e pretendono che venga anticipato. – disse scuotendo amaramente la testa. - Altrimenti saranno costretti a intervenire, dicono, per evitare che la loro supremazia venga messa in discussione.  
\- Intervenire!, ma questa è una pazzia. L’Enterprise non è pronta, e gli scudi non sono ancora stati completati. Per non parlare delle armi, Armando. Non c’è nulla di armato. Se decidessimo di varare la nave con anche un solo giorno di anticipo la manderemmo nello spazio completamente disarmata e inerme di fronte a qualunque pericolo!  
Il ragazzo lo guardò di nuovo, gli occhi scuri appesantiti da una luce opaca. – Dimmi qualcosa che non so.  
\- Dannazione.  
Si passò rapidamente le mani nei capelli e si appoggiò alla poltrona per non evitare di cadere: gli pareva che le gambe stessero per cedergli. Dalla faccia di alcune altre persone seppe di non essere l’unico: l’idea di mandare nello spazio una nave completamente disarmata lo lasciava stordito. Tutto quel metallo perso nel vuoto spaziale, alla mercé di missili e raggi capaci di annientare anche la miglior lega metallica a oggi costruita.  
Il capitano Summers parlava con il Tenente Logan a voce molto bassa, sporgendosi verso di lui come per comunicare direttamente al suo orecchio: niente in quella situazione faceva presagire qualcosa di buono. Logan masticava pensosamente il solito sigaro, ma c’era una rabbia insolita nel gesto. Erik era certo che se il Tenente avesse avuto qualcuno tra le mani non si sarebbe fatto scappare l’occasione di tirare un paio di colli. Erik ricordava distintamente che tra la Federazione e il Dominio c’erano stati un paio di incidenti diplomatici prima di allora, ma non riusciva a ricordare quali fossero stati i risvolti pratici in nessuna delle due situazioni.  
Armando parve leggergli nella testa, perché scosse il capo in maniera grave. – Lascia perdere, Lahnsherr. È inutile stare a calcolare le nostre probabilità di successo. L’unico modo che abbiamo per sopravvivere è lasciare quella dannata nave alla deriva nello spazio, aspettando che il Dominio si stufi e decida di farla colare a picco.  
\- Ci vorrà un equipaggio per portare fuori l’Enterprise! E se decidessero di distruggerla prima del tempo? Non possiamo sacrificare degli uomini solo perché il Dominio è capriccioso.  
\- Lo so, maledizione!  
\- Cosa dice il Capitano Summers?  
\- Il Capitano Summers non è il capitano della nuova nave, Erik, quindi al momento è solo a disposizione. Il comandante della Enterprise dovrebbe essere qui a breve. – gli rispose Armando scuotendo il capo. – Tutti si chiedono dove sia finito.  
\- Il Capitano Summers non è-  
\- No, c’è un nuovo Comandante.  
Erik aggrottò la fronte, perplesso. Nessuno gli aveva riferito una simile notizia, e non era dal Comandante tenergli celate simili informazioni. C’era qualcosa di strano in quella situazione, qualcosa che non lo convinceva affatto. Come poteva il Dominio essere a conoscenza dell’Enterprise?  
Stava ancora rimuginando sulle possibilità che la Flotta aveva a disposizione quando Charles entrò a passo di marcia nella sala. Erik strabuzzò gli occhi. – Charles? Ma che diavolo? Torna subito a-  
Charles gli rivolse un sorriso brillante e impertinente, come se si stesse scusando per qualcosa. Gli strizzò addirittura l’occhiolino.  
\- Capitano Xavier. Capitano, la situazione è molto grave. – disse il Capitano Summers.  
Le gambe gli cedettero sul serio. Erik si schiantò sulla poltrona di propria competenza, gli occhi sbarrati. Stava senza dubbio perdendo colore. Armando lo fissò perplesso. – Erik, tutto bene? Sei pallido e i Vulcaniani mi preoccupano sempre, quando sono pallidi.  
\- Sono mezzo Vulcaniano. – disse semplicemente.  
\- Ah, allora.  
\- Armando. Chi diavolo è quel tipo?  
\- Charles Francis Xavier. Il nuovo capitano dell’Enterprise. Bell’affare.  
Erik chiuse gli occhi. Li riaprì. – Quello? Armando, avrà al massimo vent’anni.  
\- Diciassette per la precisione. Però Erik, non ti preoccupare. Dicono che sia un genio.  
Se non altro scopa da Dio, considerò. Il pensiero gli passò nel cervello alla velocità di un fulmine. Aveva scopato con il capitano della sua nave. Era un uomo morto. Morto. Anni passati nelle mani di Shaw perché lo trasformasse in una macchina perfetta, e tutto quello che otteneva una volta liberatosi di quel mostro era di combinare un disastro senza precedenti. Forse sarebbe stato meglio non fuggire affatto, pensò amaramente.  
Charles stava parlando con Summers e Logan, ma all’improvviso i suoi occhi si azzerarono su di lui. Gli fece un breve cenno con la mano, indicandogli di avvicinarsi. Erik si alzò dalla poltrona e si fece strada verso di loro. Gli tremavano le gambe. – Signori, questo è il Guardiamarina Erik Lehnsherr. Suppongo che abbiate già fatto la sua conoscenza. – disse con tono calmo e controllato.  
Erik si esibì in un saluto veloce per non perdere tempo. – Signori. Capitano. – rispose. Charles sorrise.  
\- Questa situazione è gravissima, ma credo di avere un piano. Come ben sapete insieme alla Enterprise dovevano essere varate anche la Julia e la Retanna. – tutti annuirono.  
\- Il Dominio tuttavia ha parlato di una sola nave, il che mi porta a pensare che non siano così informati su quello che succede in questa stazione come vorrebbero farci credere.  
Logan si agitò appena sulla sedia. – In poche parole, signore, che cosa ci propone?  
Charles si morse appena le labbra e Erik fu travolto da un’immagine dal ragazzo che succhiava oscenamente la sua erezione. Maledetto Shaw per aver distrutto ogni sua inibizione vulcaniana. – Il Guardiamarina Lahnsherr ha personalmente approntato delle modifiche alla Julia, giusto? – all’annuire di Erik continuò. – Sicuramente conosce bene la nave. È piccola, ma funzionale. Io stesso ho guardato bene i progetti.  
\- Sì signore. – confermò Erik.  
\- Molto bene. La Julia è pronta da quattro giorni. Voglio immediatamente che una squadra si rechi nell’hangar e cancelli la scritta sulla chiglia della Julia. Dovrà essere riscritto “S.S. Enterprise”.  
\- Signore? – tutti lo guardavano come fosse pazzo. Erik invece aveva già intuito dove volesse andare a parare.  
\- Loro vogliono distruggere l’Enterprise, ma non hanno idea di come sia fatta. Mandiamo fuori la Julia. L’enterprise nel frattempo verrà armata e completata a tempo record nel caso ci sia necessità di prepararsi ad una battaglia. Chiamate immediatamente rinforzi. Dopo che avranno distrutto la nave pioveranno su di noi, credendoci senza difese.  
Logan scuoteva la testa. – Ci vorranno almeno sei giorni per completare l’Enterprise.  
Charles sorrise. – Mettetecene due. Domani vareremo la Julia. Sono pronto a sacrificare una nave se questo comporta salvarne altre due.  
\- Ragazzo, con tutto il rispetto. – disse il Capitano Summers. – Chi piloterà la Julia? È una missione suicida.  
Charles sorrise di nuovo, quello stesso sorriso disturbante che aveva indotto Erik a provare dell’attrazione per lui. Amava quel sorriso. Era il sorriso che nascondeva tutto il carattere del ragazzino che gli stava davanti. – La piloterò io. Sono un Capitano, in fondo.  
Erik sbiancò. – Signore…  
\- Il Guardiamarina Lehnsherr conosce la nave, e quindi salirà con me. L’abbandonerà appena possibile, mettendosi in salvo. Non posso far partire una nave da solo, seppur piccola come la Julia.  
Erik guardò i tre uomini davanti a lui. Charles aveva uno sguardo deciso, ma calmo. Sia Summers sia Logan, comunque, avevano perso ogni colore sul viso. Summers appariva terribilmente serio.  
\- Capitan Xavier, lei potrebbe morire.  
\- Nessuno sentirà la mia mancanza.  
\- E’ un piano folle.  
Erik scosse la testa. – No, ha ragione, potrebbe funzionare. Se permettete, signori, sono d’accordo col capitano. Salirò con lui sulla Julia e lo aiuterò nelle manovre. Anche se è mio dovere avvisarla che sono solo un Ufficiale Scientifico. Il grado di Guardiamarina non è dato dalle mie abilità di navigazione.  
Xavier piegò la testa. – Non è un problema. Bene, Lehnsherr, Erik. Vista la sua disponibilità a salvare la flotta, la nomino Tenente Comandante. Indossi la sua nuova divisa e si faccia trovare in dieci minuti sul ponte secondario D. Signori. – fece un breve saluto e scattò verso gli ascensori.

*

Quando arrivò, Charles era già lì. Sorrideva, ovviamente.  
\- Charles Francis Xavier. Capitano, mh?  
Scoppiò in una risata. – Diciasette anni e già capitano. Allora Signore, è andato a letto con qualcuno di importante nella Flotta?  
Quello gli buttò addosso uno sguardo indecifrabile, poi rise con lui. – Oh no, Erik. Quello sei tu.  
Erik scosse il capo. – Non sapevo fossi comandante.  
\- Peggio per te.  
\- Moriremo entrambi.  
\- Non morirà nessuno. Ci salveremo e poi conquisteremo il mondo ancora sconosciuto. – gli strinse una mano sull’avambraccio. Le pareti in metallo rimandavano un’immagine confusa: due figure vicine, sorridenti nella loro follia.  
\- E poi, Erik, ti aiuterò a trovare Shaw.  
Si girò di scatto per guardarlo. – Cosa?! Tu, come puoi tu-  
\- Non ora. Se moriremo, tutto ciò non avrà senso.  
\- Non so altro che il tuo nome.  
\- Dopo che saremo sopravvissuti, avremmo anni per raccontarci delle nostre infanzie.  
Lo soppesò. – Puoi leggere il futuro?  
Charles sorrise un’ultima volta. – Qualcosa del genere.


End file.
